Change by Demand
by Signorina-L
Summary: Rose/Ten Post Doomsday. She was dead, definitely dead. Everything was lost to her. So why after jumping was she here? This was mad, she was mad...How was she here?The planet was supossed to be gone.
1. Chapter 1

There are rifts in every time, in every dimension. Somewhere. Out there. Beyond the places that exist in what you can only imagine are dreams. It's true though, everywhere there's gaps that can lead you to another place.

A chill went through the air, goosebumps rising from exposed skin. Below over a floor of thick glass the earth was split, shadows rising from what could or could not be an empty grave.

It had been too long, far too long and there was nothing else that she could do, nothing else that she could feel. Amber coloured eyes stared into the darkness, her own eyes taking on the depth of shadows. She could feel it travel in her veins like ice.

She took a deep breath and sat down staring at a blank white wall. A wall she refused to let anyone touch since Pete and her had taken over Torchwood. Rebuilt Torchwood. Made it thrive. Turned into something good.

A door opened to her right, footsteps following her path, almost. Those feet would not cross the glass floor, but only stopped where the glass met concrete.

"Rose?" She hummed in response and stared underneath her again. The rift just a few yards below her. Her heart ached. It had been five painful years, but she tried so hard to let her own light shine through. Only now there was nothing but shadows left, drowning her light out, her love for the world around her. Her soulmate having been yanked from her life or vice-versa really and she had been trapped in this dimension.

"Rose, you have to eat something…Sleep some…It's been two weeks.." Rose shuddered. _Two weeks since Mickey died. Two weeks since her brother and mother were rescued by Pete and herself._

"I know…" Her heart sank into her stomach, bile came up to her throat. Pete stared at his other-worldly daughter. She had lost too much, gained few things back, but she still had love to her.

The Doctor couldn't save her anymore, Pete thought. No one could, not even her mother and brother who they had gotten back after being kidnapped and taken for three months. Pete couldn't even begin to think of where to start. They had tried so hard to get her back to the Doctor after Bad Wolf Bay.

More so once they had figured out that there was 6 in their little family now and not just five. His son would have had another baby to play with, to grow up with, someone that would have kept Rose's light within her. Sadly Rose had lost her and the Doctor's child somewhere around the seven month mark. That's where she had started to really go downhill.

Multiple time they had tried to reopen the rift below Rose if only to get them together, to help her heal. Even the Doctor himself had to have needed to heal. Though Rose had stressed the Doctor hadn't known she was carrying his child… Pete's resolve was wavering and at last he turned away. In his bones he could feel something wasn't right, they were losing her and pushing wasn't helping at all.

"Whenever you're ready…" Rose nodded at him as he left the room. The room where she began to lose everything.

Rose sighed, tapping at the lass beneath her. One of the glass pieces was made to open into the dead rift, the closed rift. She wanted to scream into it. Into eternity. Rose curled into a ball on her side and hummed as tears began making their way across her face. Broken and tired. So very tired. She had lost him… and her baby. Something she hadn't been able to tell him at the last minute because he too had already lost so much.

Her fingers made their way to a rather large lock and seal. All it would take to make it go away was to open it and just fall. Fall like she had thought of so many times. Now it wouldn't matter if she wasn't able to use the rift. She just wanted the hurt, anger, loss, guilt to end.

The Doctor wouldn't have wanted her to do it, do this, but he wasn't here. He would never now. Her mother had Pete and her brother to love and worry about now. Rose was just… empty anymore. She knew she would be missed but at least with herself gone they wouldn't have to worry about her anymore.

Rose stood to the side, ignoring the change in the air as she ripped open the 3x3 window to the floor. Empty space stared back at her. She had tidied everything up before she came her. Even put on some descent clothes.

Taking one last look at the blank white wall to the side she shivered at the cold and with one deep breath stepped into the empty space below her. Falling…Free… Flying almost. Tears went up the faster she fell into darkness. Eyes closed she hadn't even seen the Tardis key begin to glow and her surroundings begin to turn from black shadows into a multitude of blue, white, purple, pinks, reds, oranges, yellows… Emotional and mental pain was shattered into pieces as her body fell apart in sparks of light.

Her eyes screwed themselves shut for what felt like forever before her back met what felt like grass. Honey eyes shot open to a sky only described once by her Doctor. Silver leaves floating in the atmosphere. She held her breath. This was death? Death had taken her to Gallifrey?

Unsure she stood up and looked around eyes taking everything in. It was harder to breath than normal but that was nothing new to her. She did a full circle gaining her bearings. Something like birds flew over head. She followed them, for what seemed like hours into an open field. Somehow she found her way to a stream and took a long drink.

The Tardis key around her neck began to burn into her skin. Taking it out she stared at it, her eyes taking in the gold glow. Her body began to ache everywhere, but her senses multiplied.

What in the stars had happened? She really was dead wasn't she…Everything around her seemed to unbelievable. She imagined being dead wouldn't hurt quite so much. Nor would she still feel so alive in her own body. Feet shifted she kept along the field which to every side seemed to be in the middle of those red mountains… Reevaluating her spot she decided a meadow wasn't a bad place to spend her afterlife at least the beginning of it.

The bird like creatures approached her and twittered to get her to move on farther.

Where on earth was she supposed to go from there?

She felt a tickle in her head.

_Up the mountain of course! To the Citadel you yellow and pick thing…_

_Oh she most certainly had to be dead…_

_Read, reply, review? _

_Tell me what you think so far? _

_I don't own Doctor Who. Just a speck of dust in TARDIS. _


	2. Chapter 2

In Advance this has some Gallifrey 'facts' in it. If you have any questions ask away or refer to the guide that I found and use. /

Pete opened the door with a tray of food with him sighing to himself. He really hoped she would at least something for heaven's sake. He wasn't sure how much any more of them could take. That's when a breeze of air shifted his coat and hair around.

Stomach leapt to his throat and the tray clattered to the ground.

"Oh Rose…." His eyes gathered tears noticing the open glass and no daughter from another dimension in site. Her mother would never forgive the world. He turned to leave, distraught before a shimmer of silver caught his eye. Immediately he called for someone to come up with an energy reader hands shaking.

Within minutes he was brought a small device, though larger than the Doctor's sonic screw driver and held his breath waiting for a reading. The rift was pulsing with life, with energy that seemed so minimal but could mean so much.

_Where the hell was the Doctor when you needed him?_

Pete set up a watch for the rift and told anyone who saw any hints of change to call him immediately. There was little hope Rose was alive, but when it came to her who knew… After things with the Doctor and the time she had been there, aside from emotional and mental changes Rose hadn't changed in age. The bigger question was should he keep it from Jackie and make excuses or just outright tell her what he _thought_ had happened?

He was going to end up in the dog house and smacked… Thoroughly.

ooOoo

Rose grimaced in line, next to four eight-year old kids. Three boys and one girl, and then her. She was completely unprepared, not that one could really be prepared for something like this. Doctor had told her at eight kids were whisked away to look at the Time Vortex, something she had already taken into herself which is why she was standing here. Nervously. Staring at this… Untempered Schism with the rest of the time tots.

Her fingers began to itch. Luckily she thought that at least they were more curious about experimenting with her on other levels than putting her with the rest of those odd time displaced people… She would much rather be here, with the Doctor's species and the Time Vortex - to either run, go mad, or be inspired than to be put in what was called the Death Zone. Barbaric…Really. The doctor had never told her how insanely mad his people were.

So here she stood. In long strangely comfortable robes set watching the children go stare at the thing lit by torches before her. Quite thankfully too, who knows what would happen when she looked into the thing, let the kids go first. Probably go mad. Not that she wasn't already convinced that she wasn't.

As the first girl went up Rose kept a careful watch on the tot who looked like you might as well dipped your hand in blood and was about to put it right next to a shark who had been hungry for a week. Hell they all looked like that. Even herself. She sucked in a breath and let it go slowly trying to gather up her courage.

If she could fall into and onto Gallifrey - where she was still certain that she was dead though they had tried to convince her she was not - she could stare into the Schism.

Yes. Absolutely. Maybe. Possibly. No… Absolutely not. Couldn't do it.

Her feet shuffled as the first girl was led away, which gave her a little hope. She hadn't gone mad. In fact she looked a bit dazed with a small smile upon her lips. Looked like she was off to dream land…

_Mmm. Inspired…_She told herself.

So think of other things… Mum? She would be okay. Pete? Absolutely right, could take care of her mu and brother. Her brother? He barely knew her and would get over this quickly. She couldn't see the disappointment and hurt for her in their eyes anymore.

Oh onto better thoughts… Less depressing.

Let's count the days… Let's count the lessons…The moment she had stepped through what she thought were doors of glass, but could have very well been a regular soap bubble, she had been whisked away to what she assumed looked like a high council.

She had to think back pretty hard and through some issues before thinking of some books she had happened upon in the Doctor's well really TARDIS's library. High council seemed very right.

_Castellan . More specifically. _

She frowned. Random knowledge coming to the front of her head. How she knew that particular detail at the time she could only provide 'Bad Wolf' as an explanation.

It took a month before they decided to let her do this and that was only because she had somehow communicated with them that yes, she was indeed human, she knew that and yes she did indeed know that something of the Time Vortex was in her.

She was just starting to learn how to really spell it out for them and then, they plopped her down on some type of automobile to this place. So many circles, she was having a rougher time than usual spelling them out, but at least speaking the language was easier to pick up on. Barely. By the end of this, if the Doctor met her here in Death she could swear him up and down in his own language!

She pinched the inside of her wrist for good measure, just to make sure she _could_ feel something in the place physically again. Maybe she was alive and the Time Vortex had scooped her up and left her here.

Rose sighed and tugged at a strip of her hair to the side a few small pink beads places at the end clinking together.

Time Tot number two _ran_… Poor boy…

She bit her lip. He ran like the Doctor did…"_and I've been running ever since."_ Her lip began to hurt the harder she bit down thinking back to the life that had begun to grow inside of her. The life that she was so certain would have been a boy, images of what could have been danced in her mind… Her hands were folded over her lower abdomen as the next girl went up.

The little boy beside her nudged her foot with his own. He looked more scared than the rest of them did that she couldn't help but hold his hand. Her heart wrenched a little trying to send calm feelings towards him. That was another new thing in this world. Empathy, everyone had it, or maybe it was some sort of telepathic link between everyone that she just wasn't completely in on. Regardless it seemed to help.

The girl came away crying softly, led by a guard. _Mad maybe? Or a bit inspired with terror?…_

Rose pushed softly at the boy at her side in encouragement. She took a deep breath swallowed all of her doubts and slowly his wide eyes looked from the Schism to her and back again. His feet were slow, but he did make it and he stood there for a few moments before he too turned and _ran away_.

Nine sets of eyes came upon after a time. Seconds, minutes, hours? Who knew. Another breath, she gathered her robes about her, noticing they lacked any real color. Really that each individual she came across seemed to have a different color on - something she would likely learn later on. The high council and Lord Cardinals watched her carefully as she made her way down the same path the children had.

It looked like a mirror at first, her own reflection staring back at her before it began to ripple and change. The golden light that lived inside her came to pass through her veins and swirled in her eyes, she could feel it pull hr closer. Oh the things that she could see….

Something gripped her wrist hard bringing her back down to Gallifrey. Rose almost choked inhaling air hard before coughing softly, eyes watering up and the glow of herself settling back down into her bones. She shuddered and followed the hand that held her. Honey eyes swirling with time fragments disappearing into her depths met with bright green eyes. They snapped her completely back into reality.

Everyone stared at her, or passed her at the schism. She hadn't realized her hand was almost touching what should be beyond her human's mind capacity. Rose closed her eyes and pulled back, just standing there before they led her away.

Her hands began moving on their own accord at one point when she sat next to the children in the automobile on their way back to the citadel. Drumming softly to a beat of a song she couldn't name but could feel inside her.

_Oh she was mad… Completely mad. Who couldn't be mad after seeing such things? Feeling such things? Knowing fragments of times and places. _

The little boy that had held her hand noticed her perplexed face and grabbed her hand in silence, returning the favor she had done for him. Leaning back she closed her eyes and tried to gather her mind together during the rest of the trip.

_Doctor, oh my Doctor… I need you. _

With that little thought something sparked into her mind, a connection she couldn't imagine in her future ever. Her stomach lurched and her heart sped up echoing in her ears…

_Oh sweet love of the stars… _She could feel it. She could feel her. _Oh heavens…TARDIS! _Honey eyes snapped open and looked out a window looking everywhere. Then…

Her heart suddenly sunk and stopped for what felt like forever. She had believed she was dead, still somewhat believed she was dead in her mad mind. Bonkers, completely insane, mad… She couldn't really feel the Tardis could she? Where was the Doctor? Somewhere, here in the future? Alive, not yet born? Bred… Goodness. Her heart ached again painfully. One loss after another hope, a false hope it _had _to be.

The closer to the Citadel they came the stronger the connection seemed to be.

A thought struck her - Maybe the Tardis was just created? Born? Put together? Grown?… She would definitely have to ask someone one they stopped or maybe one of the children would know. So she asked and smiled at the answered. They were _loomed_! A gift of Rassilon and Omega.

No one was one hundred percent sure exactly where they came from. At that Rose couldn't help but giggle. Chronarchs, the Time Lords not knowing something… Well that was indeed why the Doctor kept traveling… _"Day I know everything? Might as well stop." _

Rose looked at the children and sighed. Some times it took everything in her just to breathe again. Wonders around her kept her a light. Maybe one day, if she was indeed not truly dead she could see her Doctor again, but in the mean time she would learn to become like him. More like him… Or learn more about him really. She was more of him than anyone thought. Too much time having passed and not enough physical change going around on her.

Biting her lip she got out with the rest of the children before they carted them all off to some large building. Carefully she listened, the little boy who had her hand was running towards what she assumed were his parents and her, well she was left with the Cardinals staring at the building.

She turned to face them. "Where are we?"

One cardinal dressed in soft pink, or maybe an orange spoke up, oddly enough in part English and Gallifreyan. "Time Lord Academy." She shifted in her robes nodding her head towards one of the high council members. "You are to learn till we all feel you're…" She paused, Rose under the assumption she was looking for the correct word. The woman frowned her head to the side. _Listening to other thoughts around her? Throats being cleared a man dressed in green and brown took over. _

"You are to learn Rose Tyler till we decide it's time to see what else to do with you." Rose nodded and bit her lip. Taking a deep breath she stretched out her arms and cracked her back. Not much else to do she imagined so why the hell not? She was, deep down, enjoying this new found knowledge and wanted to much more. It had been far too long since she had even felt remotely close to her old self, like this… Not since she had lost her child.

Sticking her tongue out she nodded again, this time to herself and her memories closing them away for the time being.

"Very well." She rubbed her hands together as best she could still getting used to the robes which on her were the whitest she had ever seen. Different from the other's colors around her. "Let's get to it! Lead on." With that she let the guide her into the Academy and with one last look outside briefly wondered what she had gotten herself into.

_ooOoo _

Whatcha think? Review? Let me know what you think?

I don't own Doctor Who, but I do really like it. 

Also normally I don't update this fast, I won't lie, but I've found a little time. Have a baby to take care of and work. Surprisingly I haven't been as tired to nap when he does so this is where that little energy goes after household chores. Bleck.


	3. Chapter 3

The Doctor scowled, then pulled at his ear holding back a small sneeze as dust from the Tardis wafted up into his nose tickling. What had it been, three years since he had seen Rose? The Tardis hummed at him in response. Yes, three years. Three years, two months, eighteen days, four hours, and 24...25..26..27 seconds. He didn't feel like getting nanoseconds listed, though it was there.

Taking his sonic screwdriver in his mouth he began replacing some wires under the control panel as Martha and Donna above him sat about giggling. What they were giggling about? Something about him and one of his habit he was sure. At least Rose had the decency to speak up and let him hear what she was saying about him. Though usually it was he she was talking to.. Maybe it was a female thing.

The Doctor never thought that his hearts would hurt so much from heartache, they never had before.

Brows furrowed at a few sparks from the wires he was replacing to which he waved his sonic over to seal splits together. Sonic in hand he got up and out from under the control panel and replaced the grate.

"Oi! Ladies, work to do and as much as we all love a good giggle at my expense I wouldn't mind actually hearing what you have to say about me you know."

More giggling, he sighed, oh he would very much enjoy a holiday for a few days, rest up a bit. The last place they had gone to had really wore him down, mentally of course. The Doctor had more energy and stamina than most was for sure. So between the small wear in his head he really needed to get the girls away, far too much giggling. They just didn't stop! Bad idea bringing two women on board.

He slipped his glasses on and stared at one of the screens, small circular patterns weaving in and out informing him that everything was functional and ready to go.

"..Maybe a trip to the Rift, refuel you?" He touched the control panel lovingly, to which more giggling ensued and a hum from the Tardis in agreement to a refuel. Blimey, things were getting to giggly.

"Alright ladies, hold on, go pack, go giggle away from me! We're stopping by good ol' Jack's and getting a bit of rest for you lot." The giggling stopped… Martha sighed in happiness and Donna smiled.

"'Bout bloody time Doctor, got to see my mum and granddad for tea." He nodded and away they went to pack. The Tardis shook as he pulled the correct levers, spun the right wheels and knobs, creaking softly in the vortex. His mind drifted back to Rose…Always back to Rose. His Rose. He scowled at the screen in frustration.

_A Time Lord does NOT scowl._ To which he huffed at himself, or TARDIS, really they had both thought the same thing at the same time. But then it was all her reminding him that Rose, _their_ Rose was safe, and alive, so very, very much alive.

But why did he have to feel so empty without her there with him?

Tardis stumbled as she materialized at the rift. The two female companions still packing, he stared at the door a moment before peaking his head out only to be face to face with Jack.

"Hello Doctor!" His eyebrows went up and he grinned.

"Good ol' Jack, right place, right time! Everything about you, quite right! Brilliant!" Jack wrapped him in a bear hug and he hugged back. At that they both set themselves into conversation about the new and highly improved Torchwood, he thought, with Jack leading the troops on. Somewhat anyways. Torchwood still made his blood boil. Very few things were given second chances with this regeneration. Something, he admitted, he actually liked about himself.

The girls came back and went upon their expected roots and Jack, well Jack and the Doctor wandered for a good while, stopping for chips at some point and ate in a park not too far from where Tardis had landed herself.

"So Jack, any recent developments around here we should know about?" Jack got up and threw his trash away oddly silent and both Doctor's hearts sank at his next response.

"Somehow, and we've just recently learned how, Pete has gotten a hold of this end of Torchwood and…Well Rose… Mmm, she's gone Doctor.. Fell the rift, and now it's alive, a bit mind you, sparking with this blue energy of sorts. Rose, is, we can't find her…" Pete had felt a little bad at telling the truth, Jack could tell at the time but went through it all anyways. Leaving out bits and pieces. "She fell Doctor…Right into the rift." Okay maybe not the entire truth, but non the less. At that he began to tell him what had happened the passed months to Pete, his family, Torchwood, and their Universe.

ooOoo

There was absolutely no way to get through. Even with Tardis trying her best, but he had spoken to Pete Tyler, and without a doubt in his mind new Rose was still alive somewhere, some when, he just didn't know the specifics and that bugged him more than anything. This was hard, harder than losing her to another dimension, at least at the time he knew she was safe and sound and where and when she was. Now… Nothing.

But then, after getting that information Pete had asked to talk to him privately about a few certain things that he thought he should know before Jackie tore through time and space to smack him like the storm she was.

Rose had fell. Into the Rift. Missing. Dead. Gone. But still somewhere, unless she had been trapped in the void. Oh would he tell the Doctor that?

Mickey had died, mum and brother taken but brought back, too many memories and not enough him. The loss of someone too young to die. "_Didn't even get to see the world…Or some part of it…_" Pete had said to him, holding something back, because Pete didn't want to be the one to tell the Doctor that Rose and him were supposed to be parents. Rose had never got the chance to tell him, she hadn't known at Bad Wolf Bay.

"Well Jack…. Let's pick a time and place and start looking, maybe, somehow she had meandered over to this side." He swallowed hard, they both did and hung on tight leaving the girls in London and Pete to his science and readings of the Rift. They couldn't believe she had fell into the rift, couldn't believe she was gone, or nearly gone.

Jack closed his eyes and sighed at the memory. The Tardis whined in protest to something but stopped and turned into a soft hum… A melody that Jack felt was so familiar, but couldn't put his finger on it. All the while the Doctor was busy staring into the control panel, searching for anything, any odd type of reading. For a week, and entire week floating in the TimeVortex, so much to think about. Tardis kept singing, odd, beautiful tunes at them.

"Why are you singing? You never sing this much, not since you and Rose would hum at each other…" The doctor fell silent, he had not given up, but he was feeling awfully resigned to what the stars had dealt him. He was losing his touch. Had to have been. Jack was off fixing them both something to eat before he came back in with milk and scones… Oh banana scones! Can't go wrong with banana, just couldn't.

Jack had heard his last statement and after swallowing a bit of scone he grinned.

"That's why that sounds familiar! Rose was off humming that to the Tardis just about every time around bed time!" The Doctor looked at him.

"What? What are you talking about?" Jack laughed.

"You can be daft sometimes, and I here I thought you knew everything about her?" The Doctor grinned.

"The day I know everything about her, Jack, I'll be mad, completely mad! You know Rose…"

"Oh yes, yes I do Doctor…."

Scones in hand Jack and him went around another week stopping every once in a while and saving a world or two and some species for a while. Jack kept him in line and off they were again looking for Rose… his Rose…

_Oh where, oh where can you be you brilliant, lovely Rose? You've fallen and we're off to find you. _

ooOoo

Read and review away.

It's finally December, countdown till Doctor Who Christmas?


	4. Chapter 4

Rose sat in a stairway with a book in hand. It had been, she guessed, another year and she had learned a lot more than she had thought possible really and it kept her well enough distracted. Her hair still had a few small beads hanging around though she was able to wear her hair how ever she pleased.

In reality, finally, because at some point she had argued herself alive with herself, she was allowed to do whatever she liked except for her clothes. She had to stay in these strange at first robes and dresses, some what akin to what the others around her wore but she had a blue dress type thing on that came to her knees a black robe over it all with a white sash and green socks. Some times she matched and some days she wore her colors for all to see.

Stretching back she looked out a window and out at a forest of silver trees and two suns.

Oh if the Doctor could see her now… Knowing his language, the chapters of his society, government, even the span of different classes she had taken was giving her knowledge that he never would have told her, unless she asked anyway. Really she could take classes that offered information and knowledge from vintage cars, cosmic science, to whatever fighting styles came to be, to an extent anyways.

She had taken up getting fit, to run, and climb, kept up on it everyday. Little bit of boxing after language classes, and sonic classes. She wanted her own sonic screwdriver, or sonic something or other. So much she could learn, so much _to_ learn!

Not that she could get away anyways, she thought.

Around her the clocks struck what she had learned was lunch time. Picking up her book and walking down the steps before other students clamored around her she made her way to the Academy courtyard humming a tune she had picked up from Tardis and the Gallifreyans around her. Smiling to herself she thought of the times when Tardis had hummed it to her, taught it to her.

The hustle and bustle around her almost made her late to grab something to eat, but she got some sort of hot pastry dish with meat and what seemed like vegetables and ran across the Academy again to a rather large building she had deemed worthy of it's job.

Stained glass bubble windows, small glittering lights, cottage looking at the same time. Magical, beautifully magical.

Here… well here, she learned months ago that Tardises were _loomed_! Almost created like the children of Gallifrey but more so materialize out of no where and just loomed there for a while, great and ominous. Ominous, oh yes, after the Doctor was through if you saw the Tardis it was ominous, you never knew what was going to happen, but not all would be good.

Humming her tune Rose walked in licking the crumbs off her fingers to smaller looking dark form she couldn't fully explain because most days it changed itself… The chameleon something or other finding it's worldly shapes. Her hand hovered around it while the Time Lords and Ladies would causally spare her a glance or talk to her. They could see the pain in her eyes and were pleased that she had lit up, and still lit up every time she came into this place.

The little Rosie human was growing into their culture and strangely they had no high threats about it. For five months straight, unless busy with education or with a Cardinal or Council member she had been here with that exact Tardis.

They sought out to question her, but her mind was blocked quite well and she only smiled softly, ghost like whenever she was asked how she always knew where that specific Tardis was, and why she always hummed to it.

Rose closed her eyes before taking a breath and walking away about ready to leave when one of the Time Ladies waved her into another room. Following through with her when she did grin she couldn't help but laugh joyously. The Lady had given her a medium sized ring that, into great detail she was told, could let her time and space travel too. Could she see her Doctor again?…

Oh she certainly hoped so. Grinning madly, like her own Doctor she wandered around to the Citadel ready to have a good conversation with the High Council, see if they'd be alright with her running off somewhere by herself because if this was the only place she could be she'd rather live as she was and not under lock and key should something go wrong.

One month later that is how she ended up here, after much practice, with one of her teachers, named Patience, a ring on each hand, which she thought was quite odd in her own world it would signal to anyone she was married. She frowned, she would much rather be married to the Doctor, but really with everything that has happened she thought that was very unlikely to ever happen. Especially now. The rings were another set of transports, once they touched together she just had to think coordinates and time and she was there, granted usually another person had to have the matching but the High Council had wanted to see what she was capable of.

"So, miss Rose, where in time and place have you brought us?" Like the mad woman she was grinned at her Patience.

"We are on Anura, plant made mostly, entirely of water. Home of Anurans, amphibian race." Teacher nodded at her. "Lovely Rose, now can you tell me why exactly you chose here?"

"Absolutely! I missed seeing clear, blue water. Really could go for a swim too, yeah?" Teacher shook her head at Rose.

"No unfortunately, but we can go to a different area and time before we have to get back." Rose nodded and thought through her planetary studies. No matter where you went, time still went a bit wonkey at times. _Wibbley, wobbley, timey, wimey stuff indeed! _

"Quite right, Earth then? Time…2008." Getting into a pair of jeans, pink shirt and blue jacket she righted herself and faced Patience.

"No, wandering off Rose. " After a look over Patience grabbed her hand and off they went to Earth, Rose smiling at the connection of rings and ignoring as she did every time the fluttering and sinking of her heart.

ooOoo

The Doctor sat the Tardis back down at the rift to refuel with Jack. His hair sticking in every which direction, showing just how much he had been trying to get a grip on his head, literally.

"Doctor! I have to check in with my team." The Doctor nodded and flattened his hair a bit and rubbed the back of his neck. He was tired, more tired than he had been for some time. They had found no sign of Rose anywhere, nor had they heard anything from Jack's team while they were out and about on his phone.

"I'm coming with you Jack. Take a peak at your stuff down there." He frowned. "Talk to Pete, get some more information from him. See what you've done with Torchwood. " Jack walked out and took a breath fresh air, equally as tired as the Time Lord himself. Just because he couldn't die did not mean he did not become exhausted.

The Doctor rubbed one of the Tardis's walls on his way out behind Jack. _We'll find her, somehow. _The Tardis hummed in response and shut the front door behind him leaving him flustered a moment.

"Well then, I assume you're mad at me then, are you?" His Tardis key burned hot in his hand before going ice cold. "I'll take that as a yes then." The Doctor rubbed his ear and put the key back in it's place. "I am trying to find her, didn't mean for her to end up somewhere else on purpose you know!"

Jack cleared his throat.

"You look like a madman standing there talking to a police box Doctor. Come on, bit of rest before heading back out? I need to check up on everybody. Make sure no one is killing each other and get an update. Side by side they began down the street while near the waterfront behind the Tardis two figures appeared.

ooOoo

Rose smiled at the water and the people around her. After so long it felt good to be back home. Real home, not somewhere or some when else. Really she hadn't thought about coming here immediately, not when she was still trying work out her own feelings, memories and such out. Though if she were being one hundred percent honest with herself then she would have thought about everything she had just swept under the rug in her mind because once on Gallifrey she had distracted herself with so many things.

Standing up straight Rose took a huge breath of fresh Earth air and turned to Patience eyes dancing with mixed emotions. Patience grabbed Rose's hand and patted her head.

"No running off from me little Rose. No more getting lost." At that Rose blushed, she did have a tendency to run off looking for something, someone, some distraction to help. "You would fit right in with the Prydonian Chapter. Too cunning for your own good I tell you child. No running off and absolutely no interfering." Rise tugged her hand away from Patience and too a step away from her.

"I won't interfere, and I won't run off unless necessary. I just want to see Home, and maybe see just one friend before we have to go back." Patience narrowed her eyes at Rose weighing in her head what to do. She really didn't intend to stay on Earth with Rose but whenever the planet and people were mentioned everyone could tell her heart ached and screamed within her. Her resolve faltered. She really didn't want Rose to get lost, or go against their set rules but something was pulling her back to Gallifrey. The one mind Gallifrey shared telling her to leave Rose there. _Would she abandon the girl_?…She had to, hopefully not for long though. _One hour… That should suffice. Yes._

"You have one Earth hour Rose, before you meet me back here." She pointed towards the ground between her feet. "Lord President will have me put up and away if you don't. Or you will be." Rose nodded and hugged the woman before her and bit her tongue in her own mad grin.

"You're not coming?" The older woman shook her head.

"No, I'm needed for something." Rose nodded. "One hour?"

"One hour." They both looked at the time and then, Rose ran, going against her word to Patience. That's all she wanted to do anymore, run. Run to forget, run to remember, run from everything and to everything. Her eyes still danced as she ran passed the Tardis…

The TARDIS?! Her heart stopped. She stopped and tried to breath deeply. Rose looked back to where she had left Patience but she wasn't there, she wasn't anywhere…Turning her eyes back to the Tardis she reached a hand out and let her fingers touch the big blue box.

Was the Doctor in there? The wood beneath her fingers pulsed softly._ No, but he had been not that long ago. Minutes maybe?… With someone… _Rose was finding it very difficult to breath, the key she never took off lay near her breast bone and vibrated. Oh…She very much wanted to open that door. She very much wanted to keep all the emotions boiling at bay too.

ooOoo

Read, Review. Let me know what you think. J


	5. Chapter 5

Patience stood to one side of the High Council. Something was very, very wrong. A prophecy was being told of a species that would create the worst kind of weaponry and now…The entire Gallifreyan race was going to war…Declaring war against the Dalek.

High Council and Cardinals argued before Patience spoke up.

"What do we do with Rose?" Lord President looked at her and thought with the rest of the community. "You know where I left her."

"Bring her back. Immediately." Patience nodded and walked away out the doors her hearts beating faster. This was not going to be fun.

Stopping out of the main room and into a side chamber designed for use of Time travel itself she tapped her fingers together. At the last minute the collective mind had said to leave her there. Too importnant not to argue and just come. Turning and looking out of one of the windows she looked out into space and her world around her.

After a few moments Patience stood near where she had left the young human and began looking around knowing that she was still near with a small tracker in her hand. She frowned the farther into thought as she stood there humans walking around her, almost like she wasn't there. Why did she leave her there regardless?

Following the signal she began her way to the girl.

ooOoo

The Doctor patted his pockets.

"Well that's not right." He looked around the wires and computer screens around the office where Jack had brought him. Gwen, and Ianto knocking away at keyboards and screens. He must have left his sonic screw driver on the Tardis, standing up to go get it he made his way passing by a computer screen and stopped his eyes going wide.

"Rose…" His voice was high pitched and worrisome. Jack rushed his way over.

"What is it?" The Doctor had both hands on either side of the screen. He swallowed hard and ran out the door. Jack looked closer, Gwen and Ianto watching them both.

"Rose?!" Jack grinned and sped off behind the Doctor as well. The two left behind walked over to the screen to see the Tardis above them and a blonde woman touching it. They both looked at each other and shrugged.

"Must be the woman they've been looking for all over and left us out there for." Gwen stated and Ianto nodded.

"Should we follow them?" Gwen shook her head.

"No, leave them to it for a bit, but I do want to watch." Gwen crossed her hands and began watching the scene unfold.

ooOoo

Rose had her head against the Tardis, the key now in her hands buzzing in excitement and enticement. Her key fit in perfectly as she had remembered it and she cried. The world around her was silent, for a moment all she could hear was her own heart beat and all she could feel was hope and anguish. Then there was so much more that she could feel. Enveloping her, drowning her, she could barely breathe.

What Rose didn't hear was her name being called, by three different voices, in two different directions for what felt like forever but was only a few minutes. One voice finally reached her. Her reverie broken Rose turned and the tears came faster, she wanted to run but her legs wouldn't listen. Doctor! Her amazing, fantastic Doctor!

The little voice inside her head laughed, she was so glad that she had helped nudge Patience into leaving her there. One of her hands patted the Tardis. _Oh thank you Bad Wolf. _Rose couldn't tear her eyes from the Doctor running at her and still couldn't move but she could see in her peripheral the words around her. This, this was meant to be and she made it so. So long ago. A life time ago... Two... No three life times ago.

Her hands retracted from the Tardis and held her abdomen. Would she tell her Doctor about her loss?..._Their loss? Yes. She had now though... _Rose's eyes lit up.

ooOoo

The Doctor had wide eyes and a mad grin on his face. Jack behind him by a few feet, both shouting at her.

"Rose!" His hearts hurt. His Rose, right there. Then he spotted another figure. Very familiar and going right towards her. He ran faster. There was no way that woman could be there. The Time War was time locked. No one could go anywhere and yet - there she was, walking. Patience, Time Lady and wife of Omega. Why was she going towards Rose?

ooOoo

Patience came from behind Rose and gently lay a hand on her shoulder.

"Rose?… We have to go. There's something - " Her eyes turned to the girls face, tears streaming down her cheeks. Patience sighed, now was not the time. Following the girls sight she noticed two men running at them and then looked at Rose and then the Tardis. Her eyes widened, then narrowed. She could feel the energy coming from the time and space machine.

"Rose, who are those men?" Rose grabbed her hand and shook her head side to side. Rose couldn't saying his name, or Jacks. Her voice lost to her emotions. Patience was trying to pull Rose closer, to activate the rings and send Rose back to Gallifrey.

"Patience!" She whipped her head to the man closest to them, he stopped suddenly within arms reach of them both. Her hand around Rose's tightened.

"Do I know you?" He ignored her and just stared at Rose breathing heavily.

"Oh Rose. My Rose. My Lovely Rose!" He grinned and took her face between his hands wiping away tears with his thumbs. Wrapping his arms around he pulled her close and Rose let go of Patience to embrace him back. Rose still couldn't talk, but she could feel herself slipping away at the seams.

Jack came up behind the Doctor and Rose and hugged them both before letting go.

"Really you Rosie?" A choked laugh came from the girl who was nodding against the Doctor's collar bone. Jack smiled. "Well looks like the searching is over then!" Jack looked at the two then to the other woman. "Hello there. Jack Harkeness and you are?"

The Doctor was watching her like a ghost. Patience was looking at Jack carefully her instincts rising to run away, she went to reach for Rose but the Doctor stared her down.

"How are you here Patience and what have you done with Rose?" Rose shook her head and tried to pull away. Patience eyed them both.

" I don't know who you think you are, but Rose and I need to leave. Immediately. You should too if you've received the call." Eyes locked with the Doctor she tapped her head in a four beat pattern. His eyes widened and he looked down at Rose.

"What are you talking about?" He asked her, his heart soaring. Patience eyed him again. He seemed familiar but very off base of what he should be.

"Out of the open and hurry. If we don't get back we'll be dragged back." They all hurried into the Tardis Patience stay as far away from Jack as possible.


	6. Chapter 6

ooOoo

Once they were all locked away in the safety of the Tardis everyone parted a ways, though the Rose and Doctor never let each other go completely. Hands held the entire time at the very least. Jack smiled at that. The reuniting of lost loves and lovers. Couldn't get enough of each other. Very hands on. He hummed in appreciation.

The Tardis lit up instantly and creaked, groaned, hummed, buzzed in happiness, familiarity, and excitement. The Doctor had his Rose back on board in his arms.

The Doctor kept his eyes on Rose looking her over. He tugged on a bead.

"Well this is a new look, isn't it? Blimey, still as beautiful as every and every bit as brilliant!" He looked sideways at Patience who was watching them with curiosity.

"Doctor." Rose smiled up at him and pulled him down kissing him. The other woman looked away and looked at her watch. This had to be quick. Jack just whistled a tune in the back ground.

"Look…Doctor is it?" Her eyes widened when he nodded and spared her a glance while the Doctor swept his hands over Rose. The beads in her hair, to the rings on her fingers. He tugged at one and slipped it on his own ring finger.

Rose tucked herself away over to Jack as Patience came closer. Now that she had the Doctor back, and Jack, she wanted to stay. She didn't think that she would actually meet them here. Either of them. Jack was supposed to be dead. The other man hugged the girl as if hanging on to life itself before patting her head.

"Doctor…Doctor…?" Patience stopped and stared him in the eye looking for something. "How are you here when you're supposed to be back on Gallifrey with the other's?" She frowned as the Doctor's eyebrows disappeared into his hair. He rubbed the back of his neck.

"I'll tell you if you tell me how you're here and what you're doing with Rose." She nodded at him.

"Coming to get her and take her back with me where she's been the last… Year and a half I believe. I'm here by the transport rings." She nodded to the ring on his hand that he had taken from Rose. "We aren't doing anything with her, Doctor. She came to us."

The Doctor looked back at Rose who nodded.

" I want to stay Patience. I just found him and I've been looking for him for so long and…I just. I'm not going back. Never ever." Rose's voice got stronger as she found herself back down. Reigning her emotions in. The Doctor's eyes widened and Jack looked confused. Rose was speaking his language. A dead language! A year a half on Gallifrey? S'pose that would have ended up happening… He an hands through his hair and looked back at Patience while Rose swalloed roughly because she really didn't think it was possible to go back again.

"Why do you need to take her back?" His own eyes narrowed at the woman, she flicked a finger into the air and sighed.

"That's my direct order at the moment. And-" The Doctor frowned.

"What is going on on Gallifrey, Patience?" She frowned back taking a moment to think after his interuption. The Face may be different but he was still the Doctor and she should have known better. Why was she even telling him these things? A sniffle founds it's way to her and she stared at the human girl. It was her… Rose was wearing her down and making her soft.

"Prophecy, Doctor. Prophecy of Daleks." Everyone was silent. Not even the soft hum of the Tardis was present, suddenly.

"No. No, no, no, no, no." Rose approached the Doctor and then gazed at Patience sadly. Jack stood to the other side of the Doctor.

"I have to go back, and Rose is coming with me. "

"No," the Doctor ground out. "She's not. She's staying and you are going back to Gallifrey and do what you need to do and don't you dare tell me, about me here. Tell them she ran off and you couldn't find her. Took her rings off and all." The Doctor shook his head, memories coming and going, things he didn't want to remember, but things he couldn't stop. The Destroyer of Worlds, right here, in front of one of the founder's of Gallifrey's wife, wonder what everyone would say about that.

Rose was quiet, too quiet, even for her and all she had gone through. Jack looked at her in question as her mind began to work it's way out of the web of things she had been feeling and seeing. The one question that Doctor hadn't really asked was…

"The Time-lock, Doctor?…I think…" She frowned all eyes on her the Doctor held her hand.

"No Rose, there's no way you could have broken the Time-lock. There are a few things that I need to talk to Patience about now though…."

Over the next few moments The Doctor and Time Lady discussed what exactly was happening back on Gallifrey and although it was awkward. The Doctor couldn't reveal what would happen and Patience, although agreed with the rule, was flustered at that.

Patience was losing her chosen namesake. _What was all this about a time-lock?_

"Come with if you don't want to leave her then Doctor. I have to take her back, if I don't then they'll come after her. You know they will. A human that's spent so much time on Gallifrey? You know our rules. Not to mention - " Rose eye brows shot up and her own honey eyes turned as dark as the night. She shook her head at the other woman knowing what she was about to say. Patience stopped.

Rose herself would tell the Doctor what happened, not her friend and teacher, or anyone else. The Doctor's face hardened, his eyes darkening at the same looked at Rose. The ring on Rose's finger reflecting the Tardis's lights. Her honey eyes pleading with him but set, she did not want to leave his side and she wouldn't. Not after getting him back and he felt the same way.

"Not to mention?" Jack's voice made Rose come back from her own darkness as she looked at him.

Patience tore her eyes from Rose and looked at the interior of the Tardis some more briefly.

"Not to mention," she chose her words carefully. "Rose has looked into the Untempered Schism."

At that the Doctor's mind began to spin, his arms wraped around Rose bringing her closer, his front to her back. Her hands resting along his arms he put his head on her shoulder and whispered in her ear. Whatever it was he said she nodded to and smiled. He was smiling too. His impossible Rose doing impossible things.

"I will come, but only for as long as it takes to get them to let her go, and for you both to tell me how the schism went." Patience nodded.

"He will stay here." She pointed at him. "That fixed time in space will end up with the Shobogan if he would show up." the Doctor grimaced.

"The Shobogan?" Jack asked.

"Outsiders…Still Gallifreyan but very…primitive, even by Earth standards." Rose answered softly watching the Doctor still. He rubbed the back of her neck; she leaned into him.

"What have you been doing over there Rose?" She smiled sadly at his soft voice.

"Keeping busy."Her own eyes were dark and for a moment she couldn't look him in the eye.

"Thought I'd really lost you for good, then Jack gets this message from Pete and…" He swallowed hard. "Now you know more." He smiled. "Told you, as always brilliant! Brilliant Rose." A moment passed. "Alright Patience, you go back on your own and I promise to Rassilon we'll follow, but I am not letting her out of my sight, not even once." She eyed him carefully before nodding. Even if they didn't follow someone would be sent out to grab them back after she arrived without the human woman. "Good."

ooOoo

Review cause you like? Dont like? Or have ideas? Please and thank you.


	7. Chapter 7

**I apologize for the long wait when it comes to getting an update for those who are following this story. A bit of writers block, having to get a brand new computer and Holidays were getting in the way a little bit. Which really had just brought the busy time around. Plus little one is mobile around the house and trying to get into everything, so when I'm home it's hard to catch a break to write unless his dad is home. **

**So it's a little short, but really and this is a little sad, I have most of the ending put together but not the middle, how amazing/sarcasm/ is that? Lol. **

**Anyways, here you go! **

OooOoo

Rose sat on the designated captain's chair of the Tardis control room, humming with the Tardis. The Doctor running his hands in his hair sat next to her. Jack sat on the other side unable to leave the ship because Rose, The Doctor and Tardis herself wouldn't let him.

"So Rosie, what's going on? Got a hold of Pete somehow and he said you fell through the rift on the other side, but Doctor said there weren't any more rips in the walls…"

Rose's eye brows shot up then her eyes narrowed.

"What did Pete tell you exactly?" Her voice was dark, much like the Doctor's when he started to lose himself. The Doctor wrapped his arms around her tighter as the Tardis creaked in the Time Vortex following Patience but not going quite as fast. Jack frowned. If the Tardis even had a speed control.

"Just that you fell through really…. Told me Mickey died. Your mom and Tony were captured but brought back." Jack looked sad then and then tried giving an uplifting smile. "Something about - Oh I assume just a rattle about your brother. Something about "too young to see the world" or something like that."

The Doctor and Jack stared at Rose as she went stiff then closed her eyes and held her breath counting to ten. _Way too young to see the world. _ She bit the inside of her mouth and nodded thinking about Tony instead of the life that she had lost, that was taken from her too soon.

"Yeah," she breathed. "Pete was going mad, Tony isn't that old, y' know? Scared him mad for a while till we got mum and him back."

Suddenly the Tardis shook before it did what felt like skipping. She groaned at the Doctor and both he and Rose looked at the main panel. Something was not right.

"What's wrong girl?" The Doctor asked his ship. He put his glasses on pulls the main screen closer to his face. "Blimey, we're here." His hearts stopped. In all his many years and life times he never thought he would end up back here, on his world. Rose caught his hand in hers thanking the Tardis silently, she did not want to tell either of them what had happened exactly till after this was over… If she was still alive once this was over. "I don't know how the Tardis didn't feel Gallifrey energy back while we were out there looking for you." He frowned his hand tightening around hers.

Rose looked up at him and sighed. "The Time Lock was broken, Doctor…Fracture in time and space, somehow-"

There was a knock on the Tardis door. While Rose was curious as to where the Tardis had landed, the Doctor was running his free hand in his hair again tugging it at odd angles.

"I never thought…" He started as Rose tugged on his hand towards the door.

"It's…" She took a deep breath unsure of her next words and what they should really be. Her spare hand pulled at a pink bead in her hair deciding on safe words. "It's brilliant out there." He took a deep breath and followed Rose out of the Tardis doors leaving Jack behind in her safe keeping.

ooOoo

Like I said guys, sorry it's so short, but read and review! It's all much appreciated.


End file.
